Dyxlia's Meds
by Aidylecir
Summary: Axel, Zexion and Vexen get revenge on a little trouble maker who always seems to know when it's the worst moment to do a prank. Contains original characters.
1. It Begins

**Let it be known that I own no rights to anything to do with Kingdom Hearts. **

**

* * *

**

Zexion, Vexen, and Axel were sitting around the kitchen table discussing the newest problem of their's: Dyxlia. "I think we should just kill her," said Vexen.

"That's extreme," said Axel, thinking of Strixkin's reaction.

"We could drug her," Zexion murmured.

There was a short pause, then Vexen said, "That might work..."

"Yeah," Axel contributed.

"Then it's agreed, we drug her," Zexion happily concluded. Dyxlia walked in shortly after this statement and got a cup of water. The three plotting nobodies watched her as she walked by. She noticed and drank self-conciously.

She thought to her self, 'Oh my god what're they staring at?' They continued to stare so she couldn't continue drinking.

She had to ask, "OKAY! What is it?"

"Nothing," Zexion stated. The three men got up and left without another word.

'What's going on?' she thought. She set down her glass and ran to her cousin Demyx's room.

"Demyx..." she said when she entered the room.

"Yeah cous'?" he replied, looking up from his sitar.

"I'm scared..."

"Why?" Dyxlia jumped onto Demyx's bed and thumped face-down into a pillow.

"Acfel, Zecfion an' Vecfin are plotting agains' me," she mumbled through the pillow.

"Zexy? Really?" Demyx questioned, "Let's go talk to him." They both got up and made their way to Zexion and Cebexcar's room.

Demyx opened the door and without looking inside he said, "Zexy we wanna talk to you!" Zexion, as it turns out, wasn't there. Cebexcar sat on her bed writing something.

She looked up and said, "Not here, check the library."

"Oh...hey Cebexcar whatcha writin'?" asked Dyxlia.

"Nothing," she said and closed her notebook.

"Cebe looks grumpy, we should leave," Demyx whispered to Dyxlia.

"Okay then...Well bye," she said to Demyx and Cebexcar.

They both left, then Dyxlia came back in and said to Cebexcar arms wide,"Do you need a hug?"

"No XXIII."

"Come one," Dyxlia walked towards her.

"No, XXIII, no...don't..." The room got very cold very quickly. Dyxlia stopped and backed out of the room.

Sticking her head back through the doorway she said, "You know Cebexcar, sometimes you really do scare me."

The last thing Cebexcar thought before Dyxlia left was, 'sometimes?'

Dyxlia ran to catch up to demyx. By the time she did they were at the library. They burst open the doors to find Zexion reading a book labled, "The many systems of the human body, and the different chemicals that react within them."

They stormed over to Zexion and Demyx said, "Zexy, Dyxlia and I wanna talk with you!" Zexion quickly closed his bookand hid it.

"Demyx," he said quickly, "what're you doing here?" then noticing Dyxlia, "And Dyxlia...you're here too..."

"Yeah I am Zexion, and I know that you, Axel, and Vexen are all plotting against me!" she acused him.

"That's why we're here," Demyx stated.

"Heheh," he laughed nervously, "You kidding? Why would I plot with Axel against anyone? We hate each other..."

Dyxlia slammed her hands down on the table, "AHA! You don't deny plotting against me with Vexen!"

"No! I'm not plotting against you!" he yelped rather defenslessly.

"I can't trust that," she whispered while bringing out her scythe, "Don't lie to me Zexion."

"DYXLIA!" They turned their attention to demyx, who had been pretty much forgotten, "We'll come back with evidence oaky? Don't go overboard."

"Fine," she mumbled turning to Zexion, "You got lucky." Dyxlia put away her scythe and glared at Zexion as Demyx drgged her away.

When they were gone, Zexion sighed, "That was close..." He brought out the book he'd been reading and continued where he'd left off.

"Hmmm...this might work," he murmured to himself after a while.

* * *

**There's alot of dialogue in this...yeeaaaah...so if you want to follow the others of the trio(aka: Dyxlia=Lydia/me, Cebexcar=Rebecca, and Strixkin=Kristin) Strixkin's story is called [The trio begins]Cebexcar's is [the nobody trio] and [Larx and me] please continue to support me and my stories as the blossom into something hilarious and romantic. Thanks for reading and please, PLEASE~REVIEW.**


	2. The Video :D

**I still don't own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts. Which still sucks... =~= **

_-A few hours after Zexion's apiphony-_

_

* * *

_

Dylia walked into the kitchen and noticed a purple beverage on the counter. With purple being her favorite color, she had to check it out. First she checked if anyone was around to see if it belonged to anyone. She picked it up and sniffed it. She didn't trust questionable liquids ever since she accidently drank/ate Zexion's truth serum. Vexen peeked in the room while her back was turned.

"She's not drinking it," he stated silently.

Zexion looked in as well, "What? I spent hours making that and she's not going to drink it?" he hissed 's head whipped around and they hid. She took a tentative sip of the purple goop.

"Hm...doesn't taste like truth serum..." She gulped the rest down then licked her lips. She walked to Cebexcars room to inquire about a lost video camera. She was positive Axel had it, but she didn't know where Axel was. She opened the door and found Cebexcar, Strixkin and Axel sitting about the room. There he was.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she greeted Strixkin and Cebexcar. She had planned to ask Axel about her camera, but right as she reached them, she blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up she found Axel standing over her, laughing, with her video camera pointing towards her face. Cebexcar and Strixkin were standing nearby and looked very angry and quite tired. A few feet away Zexion was shaking his head and mumbling something unintelligible. Demyx's face appeared in her feild of vision and he said, "She's awake." As she got up everyone took a step back.

"Wh-what happened?" Dyxlia murmured holding her head to stop the spining.

They all exchanged glances. "You don't remember?" Strixkin asked.

"Remember what?" she paled, "All I remember before blacking out is that I went over to your guys' room," she gestured to the three nobody siblings, "and then I passsed out...I knew it! You did have my camera. That was the whole reason I was there!" She took her camera from Axel.

"So, you really don't remember?" Cebexcar asked quisically.

"No..." Then Zexion strode over and swiped her camera from her.

"Hey-!" Zexion interupted her, "Watch the video." He held the camera screen up to Dyxlia's face and hit play.

* * *

Dyxlia walked into the room and said, "Hey guys, what's up." She began making her way towards Axel, but she stopped for a second after reaching him. She put her index finger in the air and stared at , out of nowhere, she began giggling.

She poked Axel twice saying, "Poke!" when she poked him.

"Heheh! Poke poke!" she giggled. She then turned towards Strixkin and Cebexcar, who were watching what was happening with confused expressions.

Dyxlia reached behind her back and pulled out kunai. She threw one at each girl while saying, "Pew!" They ducked quickly and managed to dodge the sharp projectiles.

"Pew pew!" she did it again and ran out of the room. The first one to get up was Strixkin.

Cebexcar followed soon after and simutaniouesly they yelled, "Who gave her sugar?" They ran after her and Axel, who had picked up the camera that was recording the seen from a bedside table, ran after them to get as much footage as possible. Dyxlia ran among the halls 'poking' people with her kunais while saying the word poke. Soon everyone in the Organization, except Xemnas, was chasing after her, with Strixkin and Cebexcar still in the lead. Dyxlia glanced back and giggled. She threw one kunai for every nobody chasing her into the ceiling above her, and one by one they began falling from the ceiling onto the people below. The two sisters dodged and so did Axel in the back. The kunais hit hard and almost everyone fainted. Demyx had't been hit full on, but he stopped and began whimpering. Zexion, who had dodged his skillfully, ran back to Demyx to comfort him. Dyxlia had gotten farther ahead and soon she had room to stop for a short wile without being caught. So when she saw Xemnas in the hallway, she stopped to poke him and shoot at him with finger guns.

"Poke poke, pew pew!" she bubbled gleefully. As she began laughing once more she started running away again. Strixkin and Cebexcar stopped at Xemnas as well.

"Hi Mansex!" they greeted him in unison. They began chasing Dyxlia once more.

It took about two seconds for Xemnas' mind to click in the details before he yelled, "Who told you about that stupid nickname? And how dare you disrespect your supirior!" He chased after the two girls and Axel wasn't far behind him. Soon Dyxlia began to slow down and the sisters sped up. Xemnas stopped running because he realized it wasn't worth the effort. Strixkin reached Dyxlia first and caught her rights as she collapsed into a deep sleep. They all stopped and Zexion soon walked up with Demyx close behind. Strixkin set her down and they all caught their breaths. Zexion began mumbling to himself and Axel couldn't stop laughing. Dyxlia's eyes opened and Demyx over her.

"She's awake," he said. Everyone took a step back as she got up. "Wh-what happened?" Dyxlia murmured holding her head to stop the spining.

They all exchanged glances. "You don't remember?" Strixkin asked...

* * *

Dyxlia stopped the video. "Wow...I...I really did all that?" she managed to say, she looked at Demyx, "Sorry Demdem, I wasn't myself."

"I know," he smiled, then he frowned, "Turns out someone drugged you."

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUN...Okay so this ones a little short...Idk I just didn't get to writing more, and it felt like a good place to stop. I'm sure you can guess who did what. I promise I'll have more in the next one! Also I'll try to add the newest chapter on Feb. 9th...so four days... =~= And sorry Strixkin I kinda added to the amount of things I threw at you guys. XD ** _Thanks for reading and please~ REVEIW!_


End file.
